


Buzzing

by cazflibs



Series: The Glitches and the Glows [5]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs
Summary: It was easy to know the instant Rimmer started to get worked up. The Sleeping Quarters would slowly come alive, as if the room had fallen under some magical enchantment; buzzing with a frenzied energy as its hologrammatic epicentre moaned and writhed in delight.





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst working on the final chapter of 'Thanks For The Memory', this naughty little fic bunny wouldn't stop nibbling on my ear. Written to sate my sordid mind. FOCUS, Caz. FOCUS NOW.

If there was one thing Lister loved, it was getting Rimmer off.

Unlike the mortal mechanics of the human climax, the hologrammatic simulation of the act could be - well - quite the spectacle.

It wasn’t the actual _act_ per se, but the glitching that aforementioned act would have on all surrounding electronic devices. 

With Red Dwarf’s basic on-board back-up computer proving unable to concentrate on both ship-wide operation AND generating the complex orchestrations of replicating a most _human_ of traits at the same time (especially of a man who was electronically assessed to be incapable of love or passion) the results were endearingly chaotic.

Of course, Rimmer would find this climactic glitching a huge embarrassment. Lister, however, found it a huge turn-on. After all, it was a sign of a job well done.

Which is why, when giving Rimmer a blow-job, he'd always convince the hologram to wear a blindfold. Not just because Lister was a bit of a kinky sod when all was said and done, but it ensured that his lover would focus on what _he_ was doing and nothing else. No self-conscious squirming. No embarassed excuses. Just lying back and smegging well enjoying himself.

And such is how the pair were currently engaged. Having checked that Rimmer’s blindfold was firmly in place, Lister slithered down the man’s naked body to where the exposed erection was waiting. 

It was easy to know the instant Rimmer started to get worked up. The Sleeping Quarters would slowly come alive, as if the room had fallen under some magical enchantment; buzzing with a frenzied energy as its hologrammatic epicentre moaned and writhed in delight.

Above his bobbing mouthful, dark cheeky eyes danced around the room to take in the bizarre sights to behold. The ceiling lights were flickering wildly as they always did, fluttering in ecstasy much in the way that he knew Rimmer’s eyelids would in the throes of passion. Even Lister’s Zero-Gee video game seemed rather happy to cheer on proceedings, the chiming _ding-ding-ding!_ suggesting that his tongue was most definitely scoring as it should be.

A long, teasing lick up the shaft would elicit a passionate gasp that breathed life into the kettle that now spouted its own heated sigh. The coffee machine whistled solicitously as the entire kitchenette began to sizzle with excitement.

Drawing back for a teasing moment, Lister grinned wickedly to himself. If Talkie Toaster were here, he'd be on the receiving end of some serious payback.

Hands snaking out to grip the bedsheets, Rimmer gave a shuddering moan of anticipation as a trail of kisses marked the path of intent up his length. Even from the limitations of Lister’s peripheral vision, the warming glow from the hologram’s naked chest was now unmistakable - the undeniable sign that this neurotic, self-conscious mess was totally and utterly in love with him.

In a rush of love and desire, Lister rewarded him whole-heartedly. In one single, teasing movement, he sank his lips slowly down Rimmer’s eager cock before embarking on a purposeful, rhythmic pump. 

Garbled, blissful sentiments began to spill from Rimmer’s mouth and onto the comms screen beside the bunk in a bizarre display of sexual subtitling. The neon green text that once nonchalantly outlined the ship’s feedback now reeled in pleasured surprise at the obscenities that it was now detailing. 

If any lifeform were ever to trawl through the infinite reams of data from Red Dwarf’s black box, it would most likely be utterly confused by the somewhat-unorthodox reporting from that particular evening:

_...Ship Core: nominal...Ram Scoop: repairs needed...Oxygen Levels: seven oh three oh smeg...oh god Listy...don't stop...that's it...yes yes yes...oh smeg...Listy I think...oh god...Listy I'm going to...fu...I’m...ah...ah...oh oh oh-three-hundred hours: next service due...Thrusters: offline..._

...and with a sated sigh, silence had now settled across the Sleeping Quarters. Apart from the spent panting from the bedsheets, the room was still once more.

Rimmer slipped off the blindfold. Blinking his way back to reality, he glanced down between his legs to the man who was currently displaying a smirk that seemed far too wide for his cheeks.

“What?” the hologram prodded, confused.

Lister shook his head before nestling against the sweaty warmth of the man’s thigh. “Nothin’,” he dismissed happily.


End file.
